Hell Chronicles
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Or, what happened in hell.
1. Prom

**Here's going to be a couple of short things that could've happened in the cage if Lucifer was bored enough x**

**Or, in which Lucifer really does wear Sam to prom.**

Sam knows that he is dreaming when he closes his eyes in hell and opens them in the stereotype of an American gym, wearing what seems to be a tux and some uncomfortable shoes.

There are glittery balloons everywhere and a line of tables and girls floating around in sparkly dresses and _way_ too much glitter.

And he's not dreaming. Because Amy Westwood is holding his hand (like he can remember her doing) and he knows what happens next.

Only it doesn't.

Instead he feels Lucifer rise up inside him, wrench his hand away from Amy's and stalk over to the nearest punch bowl, waving a hand over it. He then storms over to the dance floor, conveniently as the music starts to play, grabs Abby Collins and starts dancing as though he is the possessed one, not Sam.

Sam wonders how it is that he opens his eyes back in the cage to find that this is the first time that Lucifer has ever spiked a punchbowl. He didn't think that this would be what it was like down in the pit when he thought about throwing himself down here, and he's not sure if it would've made him more apprehensive or not.


	2. Yes

Sometimes hell is exactly like he'd imagined it, only worse.

Worse because there's no way that the human mind can conceive something like this, no way it can come up with even half the things that Lucifer and Michael dream up on a regular basis.

Worse because he'd never expected his brother to be there, even if it wasn't Dean.

And when Lucifer gave him the choice to either be tortured himself or watch Adam be tortured he'd gladly climbed up onto the rack because he'd learnt how to be a big brother from Dean.

He sees the look in Adam's eyes whenever he catches them, because he's stopped looking at his younger brother whenever he's getting tortured because that just seems to make it harder to stand. Adam screams for him to do it but when Lucifer asks him if he wants to get off the rack he says no.

Because there's only one other person in this cage.

(Adam keeps on telling him to say yes, even after he realises what that would mean because he got himself into this mess, but Sam's already seen how much more damage saying yes causes.)


	3. Dean

He doesn't know what he's supposed to feel when he sees Dean anymore. Because Dean is supposed to be his big brother, the only person that he can count on to protect him, even from himself, and Lucifer knows that.

He can't tell which memories of Dean are right anymore, as much as Lucifer has played with them and re-enacted them.

He's lived longer with this Dean who hates his guts than the one who loved him.

And from what he remembers of life on top Dean hated his guts as well by the time he ended up down here.


	4. The Rack

Sometimes when he closes his eyes he's standing beside the rack. Adam is on it.

And no matter how many times he tells himself that it is Lucifer, Michael, in his head, making him think that he's doing that, he can't but feel relieved at the break from the pain.

But he knows better than that because he learnt everything there is to know about being an older brother from Dean and who's better at that than Dean?

Dean sold his soul so that Sammy could live, so that Sammy could bring on the Apocalypse and betray him for a demon.

There's no way that Dean would get off the rack if it meant putting Sam on.

So Sam won't either.


	5. Winchester's

In the few days respite that Lucifer and Michael give them in the first few years that they're trapped in the Cage, when they're too busy trying to tear each other's heads off to bother with the two Winchester brothers trying to stay out of their way, Sam tells Adam about being a Winchester.

He tells him what it means to be a Hunter, out there saving people. What it means to walk away knowing you saved someone's life, what it's like to walk away watching someone else die because you were too slow or not smart enough.

That there's nothing quite like walking away from a successful hunt, having a beer and changing out of blood-soaked clothes and watching the sunset from the front of the Impala, driving towards it on the next hunt.

After a decade Sam stops telling them. He's run out of words that he can use.


	6. Jess

Another night he closes his eyes and opens them again with Jess curled into his side, on the same night that he thought she'd burnt on the ceiling.

He'd dreamt the entire thing - he must've. Jess was clearly Jess and nothing he did, as discretely as possible, revealed her as anything otherwise.

So he continued with his plan - he proposed and they'd gotten married and a house with three kids and a dog and Dean even stopped by from time to time in between hunts. And when Jess died of old age in her bed Sam was holding her hand.

And when their shared bedroom of forty years melted into the walls of the Cage he screamed.


	7. Alternate

Angels can see multiple timelines, stacked up against each other, and Lucifer loves to show Sam them. obviously he lives the ones where Sam gives in, watches himself kill Dean so many ways that it's like Gabriel all over again. He watches himself kill Bobby, torture Castiel, destroy the world, watch it burn. Sometimes he sees himself become the King of Hell as the Boy King of Azazel's army.

But his favourite ones are the ones where Sam wasn't born at all. He watches his mother grow old, watches Dean grow up with both his parents and no brother, watches his father laugh and smile like Sam had never seen.

He wishes that that was what happened.


	8. No

Sometimes he wonders if saying no to the devil was worth it. Because if he had he could be up in Heaven by now, at peace for the rest of his life.

Only who does he think he's kidding because who in his family would agree with him having that? None of them have ever had peace, or rest, and he's been running for almost his whole life. Why should it be any different when they're running from angels and the devil?

So he endures the torture, just about, and keeps his mouth shut. It's what he's fighting the devil for.


	9. Darkness

There is nothing but darkness. Nothing for the eyes to see, for the soul to touch.

There is nothing.

Perhaps it is the most effective way to drive someone to madness, the absence of anything at all.

And there is nothing here, nothing except the darkness, pressing in like a weight, against his eyes and his soul and his brain. He can only faintly remember a life outside the darkness, something called light that is bright and warm and soothing.

The memory fades with every moment, whether second or hour, that there is nothing.

Sam can't even tell if he's screaming anymore because there is no one around to hear it.


	10. Siblings

**This is for Post U Later, I hope you like it x Please read and review xx**

Sometimes hell is just cramped and dim and cold, with two brothers who love and loathe each other in equal measure but can't get away from each other to cool down. Occasionally their arguments are resolved almost peacefully, in a way that would be hugging for any other species.

Most of the time that they end up agreeing either Sam or Adam ends up in pain.

And then when they disagree the temperature drops even further, as though even the depths of hell can't bear to listen to sibling in-fighting. Sam wishes that he could have a pair of ear-muffs to drown it out, but it's hard not to giggle when Lucifer and Michael argue over sides that female angels took and whether they became Forsaken, even in a place where it's hard to laugh.


End file.
